Switches in which an arcing contact for example a quenching tulip, are moved away from a further arcing contact, for example, a pin, in order to disconnect an electrical connection are known from the prior art. Switches are also known in which two arcing contacts are moved in opposite directions.
By way of example, EP 0 809 269 discloses a high-voltage circuit breaker having two movable arcing contact pieces which are coaxially opposite one another. A drive rod is mounted to the insulating material nozzle and drives the opposite arcing contact piece via a two-armed lever arranged on the switch axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,282 discloses a load interrupter with two contacts which can move in opposite directions and are arranged in an enclosure filled with inert gas. The contacts are connected by means of a lever transmission or lever gear which comprises a two-armed lever arranged on the switch axis and has connecting rods articulated on both sides.
The disclosure makes reference to EP 0 822 565, which discloses a gas-blast circuit breaker with two contact pieces which can be moved in opposite senses. The contact pieces are coupled to one another via the insulating material nozzle and a lever mechanism. The lever mechanism comprises a two-armed direction-changing lever which is arranged on the switch axis and has connecting rods articulated on both sides.
DE 100 03 359 C1 discloses a high-voltage circuit breaker having a drive which drives a first arcing contact piece and an auxiliary drive, which drives a second arcing contact piece. The auxiliary drive comprises three two-armed levers and is designed such that the movement direction of the second arcing contact piece which can be driven is reversed once or twice during a disconnection process.
The known switches from the prior art cause, however, a movement of the contacts which are not ideally matched to one another in various respect. Furthermore, gears or transmissions for these switches can in some cases be implemented only by occupying a considerable amount of space which is disadvantageous, especially in the case of gas-blast circuit breakers.